


Beauty is From Within

by Kazudean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazudean/pseuds/Kazudean
Summary: Adrien Agreste had always been rather kind to everyone,  but what nobody knows is that he has a disorder called prosopagnosia. He is unable to recognize faces but that doesn't stop him from trying to recognize his friends and family.  A whole new dilemma starts to arise when he's handed a miraculous and a bold girl comes into the picture.





	1. Alone

_Adrien Agreste had always been in the spotlight from a young age, his father had the courtesy in making sure his son was in proper attire for every single occasion. Not only is it promoting his businesses, but he's also keeping Adrien within reach and from the outside world._ _Adrien was fine with it until several people were invited over to the mansion, it's not like he hadn't met his father's coworkers before but this was a rather special case._

_Adrien's friend, Chloe_ _, was one and all of the friends he was allowed to have, and that too was alright with him but he had to admit... she was a handful.  She flaunts and brags and was overall pitiful to hang around with but Adrien often saw how_ _Chloe_ _was vulnerable, she also lost her mother and Adrien was one to sympathize with her. He admitted that he felt guilty, maybe more than enough remorse for the both of them._

_"Adrikins!" she exclaimed, running towards the male blonde, and snapping him out of his daze when her lips pressed against his, "Guess what? Daddy's talking to your dad about this huge opportunity for you!" Adrien grimaced before hearing, "It involves you enrolling into school!_

_"Gee, really Chlo_ e _? That's awesome!" he picked her up, twirling her around before losing his balance and tumbling down onto the floor. There was a small thud but they didn't mind, Adrien didn't mind either, he was too busy laughing with joy. This was a dream come true and he wasn't turning it down. " I'll get to meet other people without being cooped up for so long!"_

_Chloe fanned herself as Adrien set her down, a bright smile tugged on her lips, " Yes, and it's all thanks to me! Now, we'll be able to spend more time together- be partners.. we'll be unstoppable!" She placed her hands on drien's cheeks, cupping them, "We'll stick together right, Adrien?"_

_"Of course Chlo_ e _"_


	2. Beyond Range

**_Present Day_ **

Adrien had been looking in the mirror for the past few hours, combing his hair, double brushing his teeth, taking breathing exercises as he paced across the tiled floor... he was nervous to say the least. Today was his first day of high school and he was rehearsing the do's and don'ts of it. For example,  _a do_ would be to memorize how a person spoke, dressed and behaved- and he was pretty great at picking up those traits.

He took a final glance at the mirror before leaving his bathroom.

"Adrien, your father has requested your presence in the dining hall. Please go see him as soon as possible."

That must be Nathalie, prompt on time, well dressed, monotonous voice... and the only woman present in his everyday life. He didn't mind her endless reminders, nor did he mind that her only job was to make sure he was safe and taken care of without any emotional attachment..

"Also Adrien?"

"Yes Nathalie?"

but there were those times where...

"You're attending high school without supervision from now on, courtesy farewell gift before your father leaves France to attend an exclusive management conference meeting."

That just means that he won't be back for a while. Adrien sighed and nodded. Once the woman left, he combed his fingers through his hair and slung his backpack over his shoulder as he made his way down.

Right outside his door however, he saw his father and  _the Gorilla._ He'd never heard him speak much and he doesn't call him that as a sign of disrespect but the man had never corrected him so he figured it was alright with him. His father on the other hand, tall, serious, and dressed in proper attire... as always, was looking straight at him, "Adrien." he beckoned.

How small he feels compared to both intimidating men, Adrien slipped his hands into his pockets, "Yes father?" it was monotonous, showing nothing but pure respect.

"I'm sure Nathalie already explained to you the changes, but I'm afraid that I'll need to override them."

"But father-"

"No buts, Adrien. The world is full of evils that you understand nothing about. You'll be taking your bodyguard to school, he'll bring you straight home and you'll be supervised until and after I come back."

Nathalie was about to intervene when Adrien spoke up, just barely above a whisper.

"Yes father."

It was for his own safety, he figured, so the least he could do is abide by the rules. And for a split second he swore he could almost see the awkwardness in the air. Adrien wondered if kids his age still hugged their parents when they were to leave for a trip. He wondered if his father would allow that. But as he continued staring at him, the less bold he felt so he didn't.

And a lot of words went unsaid.

Once they were out, Adrien's bodyguard opened his door, motioned him in and closed it right behind him before heading towards the driver's seat.

Adrien couldn't imagine what he was thinking when he thought he'd finally be getting a bit of freedom. He glanced out the window, Nathalie was still talking to his father, so he used this time to scroll through his social media. He wondered why he had such a huge fanbase, he was just a normal kid. Well, as normal as the son of the most famous wardrobe designer... yeah not helping.

He scrolled through his messages before seeing one from this morning.

Adrien exhaled, smiling a little, Chloé sure was a good friend for looking out for him. He was just about to reject the offer but he shrugged it off, she probably bought it for him before she sent out the text.

Nathalie had gotten in and they were soon speeding off, the unfortunate ordeal had been dealt with and no one spoke so he tuned out and leaned against the seat.

'I hope we get there soon.'


	3. Cheer Up

It took every fiber in Adrien's body to not hurl himself out of the limousine. He was here, he was.. daring, driven away?

"Nathalie I think the school is that way" he pointed at the glass to show seemingly nothing but buildings.

"Your father set up a scheduled routine before classes begin. This includes personal grooming at a salon, breakfast to go, and a 'selfie' to be taken for social purposes."

This was utterly ridiculous, though Adrien was used to being pampered or hauled off, he detested this life. Sure many would give to be famous and treated as royalty but he wanted a normal life, a life where he got to choose his own path. It always felt as if he was behind bars with limited freedom..

"I apologize on your father's behalf but you must understand that he's trying to do his best since.."she trailed off, not sure that she wanted to finish the sentence, "Since he's an only parent." there was a pregnant silence around them and almost suddenly the automobile came to a stop.

"He could have warned me about the changes." the boy muttered, quickly opening the door so that the Gorilla wouldn't bother. "It doesn't matter now, I'll happily oblige."

Adrien could feel Nathalie's gaze at the back of his head, to his surprisement, he didn't really mind. This was going to be over with and that was final. At least he has Chloe for moral support.

"Adrikins!"

The blonde didn't have time to blink before he was tackled- 'Ow, Chloe.."

His childhood friend stood tall, flipping her ponytail with the back of her hand, before extending the other at Adrien. Sure enough she did get him the breakfast muffin. He smiled sheepishly and gratefully accepted it. "Thanks Chloe, I really needed this."

The girl took out her phone, "Duh you did, I just happen to be a such a good friend." Chloe stuck her tongue out, "Take a picture with me Adrien?"

Adrien's eyes slowly narrowed but the puppy dog eyes that Chloe was making really subdued any doubts. He consciously nodded, "Fine. You got me"

Of course Adrien didn't seem to get why taking 'selfies' was a big deal. Everyone practically looked the same with their cookie cutter public personas. This might've been the selfie that Nathalie was talking about earlier- in which case he didn't mind. "Can we take a few on our way to school? I really don't want to be late." He said in between flashes.

This seemed to earn a positive reaction from the girl because she started to- quite literally drag him to his ride.

"We're going to have such a good time Adrikins!"

Adrien softly smiled, bringing the now cold but delicious treat to his lips before taking a bite; with Chloe by his side, he doubted that he'll ever feel alone again.


	4. Discovering Something That Didn’t Exist

After an expensive hairstyling and another plate of goodies were presented, Adrien and Chloe finally made their way to school. They had been talking for several minutes before they walked up to a crowded section of the school’s building.

“Excuse me, can we get through?” Adrien gently made his way past a couple of people before some of them put two and two together.

“Hey, that guy looks like Adrien Agreste…”

There were murmurs but nobody really acted upon it until Chloe accidentally shoved a girl, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” The girl didn’t really heeded the apology, muttering that Chloe was a piece of garbage before she left. Chloe only ignores her and started searching for their names, “Look Adrikins, school’s not the most greatest thing in the world but there are some things that make it worthwhile.”

“Like friends?” Adrien hopefully implied, nervously waving at a couple of people. He wasn’t used to the amount of kids that were actually his age, this was a dream come true for him. “Because I really think that there’s more to school than just learning. It’s supposed to be the greatest years of our lives, or at least that’s what mom said before…”

Chloe turned back to Adrien, a more serious frown on her features, she sighed, before sadly smiling, “Adrien, while what your mom said is true, you have to understand that when you’re a celebrity, people are going to be taking advantage of you if you let them in too much. Don’t start trusting the wrong people. Trust me Adrien, you’re way better off with me.”

Adrien didn’t question it, instead he changed the subject, “What class do we have first? I’m dying to meet my home around teacher.”

“Well the sheet said that you had Ms. Benítez and I have Mr. Cooper so we’ll be having different homeroom’s but hey, there’s always a possibility that we’ll have a couple of classes together so don’t lose hope, you hear?”

Adrien went to drop off Chloe, gearing the instructions about where to go for his class since it was on the other side of the building, and then letting Chloe embrace him in a hug before she walked into her class. He started heading back around when someone tapped his shoulder, “Hey, excuse me but are you Adrien Agreste?”

They had this chill tone of voice, and they were wearing a hat in school, he was pretty sure those weren’t allowed but if nobody was pointing it out then it should be fine right?

“Yeah, that’s me. Is there something I can do to help you?”

The stranger shook their head, instead waving his schedule, “No, I think you dropped this, and we have the same homeroom if I heard your friend correctly.”

“Oh. I… I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your name?”

“It’s alright dude. My name’s Nino.”

The first bell rang.

“come on dude, we’re going to be late.”

Adrien doesn’t know who this Nino kid is, but frankly? He felt a little better about making friends in school. He happily followed the boy along to their first class.

‘Haven’t you heard? Adrien Agreste goes to this school!’


End file.
